Scheherazade
by heylalaa
Summary: HaseoAtoli; — Hei, Tinkerbell sayang, gunakanlah bubuk perimu.


**Fandom: **dotHack//G.U.**  
Pairing: **Haseo/Atoli**  
Warning: **Game-verse, spoilers.**  
Disclaimer: **dotHack © Namco, Peter Pan © J. M. Barrie**  
Challenge: **Under-Appreciated Pairing dan Five-First-Fic**  
Notes: **Oke—saya sangat cinta pada pairing ini. Walau setelah saya telusuri, ternyata Haseo/Shino juga nggak kalah manisnya, tapi pairing ini tetap yang paling melekat di hati saya.  
**Notes2: **Dan, biar saya beritahu. Semua yang ada di bawah sini adalah sesuatu yang sering anda lihat di televisi. Yap, hampir sejenis dengan sinetron-sinetron pasaran. 'Nuff said.

* * *

**—Scheherazade—  
**© heylalaa

* * *

Atoli berusaha sekeras yang ia bisa, kau tahu.

(Tapi sayang, tak ada seorang pun yang mau memperdulikannya.)

Beberapa bulan setelah ia menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini, ia mulai menenggelamkan diri dalam lautan majalah fashion yang dikenalnya. Setiap pernak-pernik yang ia temukan, berlembar-lembar pakaian dan beratus-ratus merk terkenal yang dicantumkan di dalam buku itu, segala hal itu ia simpan dengan baik di dalam memori otaknya. Ia tahu bahwa suatu saat, semua itulah yang akan membuat seluruh teman sekelasnya mau menoleh ke arahnya. Lalu mungkin mereka akan berhenti tertawa, dan yang keluar dari mulut mereka bukan lagi serentetan penghinaan, bukan lagi susunan kata-kata bernoda yang semakin lama semakin mengikis dirinya.

Kemudian nanti, hidupnya takkan lagi terasa menyakitkan seperti ini. Ia akan mulai menggoreskan begitu banyak warna di dalam kanvasnya, melukiskan jutaan kupu-kupu indah dan sebuah pelangi yang membelah horizon di atas sana. Lalu buku hidupnya akan terisi oleh ribuan nama-nama yang akan terus diingat dan ia kenang di dalam hati, orang-orang yang akan ia panggil sebagai sahabat dan keluarga dan seseorang yang amat sangat berharga.

Dan kemudian, mereka akan mengatakan bahwa seluruh usahanya telah berhasil.

Namun orangtuanya berbeda dari komunitas yang ada di lingkungan sekolah ini. Keduanya menyambut perubahan itu dengan bentakan dan omelan dan tatapan tajam yang terus menusuk relung kalbunya. Bagi mereka, perempuan adalah seseorang yang bermain di belakang panggung, sosok yang berjalan perlahan dengan tenang di bagian latar dan—oh, seharusnya ia tidak menghabiskan seluruh uang jajan yang ada hanya untuk membeli baju kekurangan bahan seperti itu.

Ayahnya berkata, _jauh lebih baik bila kamu menggunakan uangmu untuk belajar._

Ibunya berujar, _buanglah semua pakaian bodoh itu dan gunakan saja yang ada di dalam kamarmu._

Sementara kawan-kawannya terkikik dan bertanya, _oh—mengapa kamu selalu saja mengenakan sesuatu yang amat sangat membosankan, Chigusa?_

Semuanya sama saja.

Mereka selalu memandanginya dengan tatapan yang meremehkan. Seakan-akan beranggapan bahwa ia tidak akan pernah bisa memenuhi segala aspek yang ditawarkan kepadanya. Pandangan mereka selalu membisikkan beberapa deret kata ke dalam hati, menyuruhnya supaya ia berjuang lebih keras karena semua ini belumlah cukup. Seluruh pelu keringat yang ia keluarkan belum mampu untuk membuat mereka melantunkan pujian-pujian manis kepadanya, dan setiap derai airmata yang selalu mengalir di tengah malam, tak dapat meluluhkan pandangan dingin milik orangtuanya.

Dan di dunia ini, hanya burung-burung itulah yang sudi untuk menyambut dirinya dengan simfoni penuh harmoni. Hanya mereka yang dapat membuatnya merasa bersinar, yang mau memberikan kedua sayap mereka, mencoba membantu Atoli untuk terbang ke langit biru dan kabur dari segala kekacauan ini.

(Burung-burung itu adalah bubuk perinya. Sesuatu yang ia butuhkan untuk merasa hidup.)

* * *

Di dunia maya ini, ia bertemu dengan bermacam-macam orang. Ia berkenalan dengan Sakaki, yang mengajaknya untuk ikut berpartisipasi di dalam permainan _online_ yang berdiri di belakang nama The World. Di dalamlah ia dapat menjadi dirinya sendiri, dan ia tidak perlu lagi merasa tersisihkan karena di sini, ia telah memainkan peran lain. Ia bukan lagi Chigusa (yang selalu tak bisa membuat puas orang-orang di sekitar dan tak berguna sedikit pun), melainkan Atoli (yang memiliki senyuman bagai malaikat dan oh, dia begitu periang dan sangat baik hati).

Kemudian ia bertemu dengan Zelkova, dan Kaede, Hiiragi, Matsu—dan banyak lagi orang-orang yang takkan bisa ia temukan di kehidupan aslinya.

Dan di sini, ia menemukan Haseo.

Haseo memang kasar, berbicara apa adanya dan seringkali tidak memperdulikan perasaan orang lain. Namun Atoli menangkap setitik kesedihan yang perlahan-lahan mulai merebak di manik matanya setiap kali lelaki itu tertawa dan menampik siapapun yang berusaha mendekat. Meskipun pemuda itu hanya menatap dengan iris merah darahnya yang menyipit, lengan ia lipatkan di depan dada, bibir terkatup rapat seraya dagunya terangkat ke atas, menimbulkan kesan angkuh dan sengak, tapi di balik guratan kesal yang tergambar di wajah karakter itu, ia menyimpan perasaan pahit yang tak bisa orang lain lihat.

Atoli mampu merasakannya (mungkin karena ia pun juga memiliki luka yang sama), dan itulah sebab yang membuat dirinya ingin menemani pemuda itu. Walaupun Haseo sudah berkali-kali mengusir, mengatakan bahwa ia menganggu dan jauh lebih baik bila ia bisa mengunci mulutnya barang sedetik saja, Atoli tetap ingin berjalan di sampingnya. Atoli selalu berharap supaya ia bisa membantu Haseo untuk mencari jalan keluar dari semua ini. Ia ingin menjadi sosok yang bisa menuntunnya di lorong sempit dan gelap yang saat ini sedang pemuda itu lalui, sama seperti sewaktu Sakaki dahulu menolongnya.

Mungkin dengan begitu, ia bisa menjadi sedikit lebih berguna.

(Tapi, seberapa banyak pun ia bercahaya dan bersinar dan menari sembari tangannya terus menaburkan bubuk-bubuk yang berpijar, anak itu tak pernah sekali pun menghargai keberadaannya.

Ah, tentu saja. Perhatian Peter Pan hanyalah milik Wendy dan Wendy seorang.

Sementara dirinya? Ia hanyalah seorang Tinkerbell.)

* * *

Seringkali Atoli merasa bahwa hanya Sakaki-lah yang menganggapnya berharga.

Baginya, lelaki itu adalah orang yang pertama kali membantunya untuk mengecap rasa manis kehidupan. Ia-lah yang memperlihatkan indah pesona matahari senja yang selama ini selalu diabaikannya (karena kala itu, masalah-masalah ini jauh lebih penting daripada warna oranye kemerahan yang sedang mencoba untuk melunturkan birunya angkasa). Pria itulah yang membuatnya bisa menyadari betapa berharga bunga-bunga kecil yang menari riang di sekitar kakinya sembari angin mulai bernyanyi, atau melodi cantik yang hujan mainkan seraya petir mulai menyambar dan membagi langit yang kelam, menghiasi ruang kosong itu dengan warna keperakan.

Bersama Sakaki, di mana pun ia berada, Atoli akan merasa aman. Tepukan lembut Sakaki dan ucapan-ucapannya yang menenangkan adalah esensi terpenting agar ia mampu memusnahkan bayang-bayang temannya. Sementara tatapan manik mata yang dewasa dan nasehat-nasehat kecilnya adalah bahan utama yang ia perlukan supaya ia bisa melenyapkan segala dengung-dengung kekesalan orangtuanya.

Atoli membutuhkan Sakaki untuk dapat melupakan semua orang.

(Dan ia tidak menyadari bahwa debu perinya semakin lama semakin berkurang. Atau mungkin ia tidak terlalu peduli akan hal itu. Walaupun sekarang bulir-bulir cahaya keemasan ini pun mulai meredup, asalkan—asalkan ia bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan...

Oh, oh, peri kecil yang tersesat, apakah kau tidak pernah sadar bahwa apa yang saat ini sedang kau minum adalah racun?)

* * *

Tak ada seorang pun yang benar-benar membutuhkan Atoli. Sakaki hanya memperalatnya, mempermainkan perempuan itu dengan seenak hati layaknya seorang dalang yang terus menggerak-gerakkan wayang dari balik layar (sama seperti orang-orang lainnya). Ia bahkan sudah merusak markas Moon Tree—yang sudah ia anggap sebagai rumah sendiri, tempat dimana ia merasa paling nyaman dan hangat dan di sanalah keluarganya berada. Ia juga telah melukai Zelkova, membuat Sirius terinfeksi oleh virus itu, menyebabkan Alkaid kini terbaring di tempat tidur, terkurung di dalam ruangan yang gelap sekaligus hampa, dan—dan karena ialah beban yang Haseo tanggung malah semakin bertambah.

(Bukankah dahulu ia bermaksud untuk menguranginya?)

Semua ini terjadi karena kesalahannya, kesalahannya, kesalahannya dan kesalahan_nya_. Mengapa ia tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan benar biarpun hanya sekali saja dan oh, apa yang harus diperbuat saat ini—?

Kemudian, Haseo menamparnya, memotong seluruh tangisan dengan pandangan dan ucapan yang bagaikan serpihan-serpihan kaca pecah (yang harus kau kumpulkan satu-satu dan kau susun dengan sangat hati-hati agar kau bisa menemukan apa yang sebenarnya ingin ia sampaikan.)

Dia adalah Haseo, pemilik bola mata merah yang ingin sekali Atoli selamatkan dari jurang kesedihan. Dia adalah Haseo, yang telah membuang segalanya dan seorang diri berkeliaran di dunia maya ini hanya untuk menyelamatkan Shino (dan pada akhirnya, semua ini selalu saja berhubungan dengan Wendy, Wendy, dan Wendy). Dia adalah Haseo, lelaki yang tak pernah bisa mengeluarkan apa yang ada di otaknya dengan benar, yang kini berdiri di sana dengan ekspresi tidak tertebak dan berujar: _Atoli, Atoli, bukalah matamu. Bukalah telingamu dan pikirkanlah semua ini baik-baik. Ambil napas panjang, angkat wajahmu, dan cobalah untuk melangkah ke depan, sedikit demi sedikit._

Sedangkan dirinya, ia hanyalah seorang Atoli, yang lemah dan selalu saja membutuhkan seseorang untuk membantunya berdiri. Ia adalah Atoli, yang terisak sewaktu semua terlihat begitu gelap dan yang bisa menyadarkannya bahwa ia masih hidup hanyalah kicauan burung-burung di dalam sangkar itu. Ia adalah Atoli, yang sambil menundukkan kepala ke bawah dan menahan airmata, mencoba untuk mencari lentera hidupnya yang telah lama hilang.

Lalu, Haseo terdiam. Ia tetap memandanginya dengan tatapan yang sama (dingin, namun penuh dengan kehangatan yang selalu berusaha disembunyikan), dan tatapan itu seolah-olah membisikkan berbaris-baris kalimat penenang ke dalam telinganya. Mata itu seolah mengatakan bahwa Haseo akan mengulurkan tangan dan membantunya menemukan lentera itu, kemudian mereka juga akan melalui labirin suram ini secara bersama-sama. Mereka akan melangkah bersamaan, dan tak ada seorang pun yang akan berjalan di depan atau pun di belakang.

Mereka akan berjalan berdampingan.

Iris merah itu memberikan sesuatu yang berbeda dari mata-mata lain yang pernah Atoli lihat. Tidak seperti Sakaki yang menawarkan kelembutan namun menyembunyikan ular berbisa di balik setiap perkataannya. Tidak seperti Zelkova yang menampilkan kehangatan, tetapi menyimpan berjuta-juta misteri yang takkan bisa dipecahkan. Tidak seperti orang-orang di sekelilingnya yang selalu memaksa untuk memenuhi ekspektasi mereka dan terus mengatakan bahwa ia harus berjuang dan berjuang lebih keras lagi daripada ini.

Mata itu jujur, lurus dan apa adanya. Ia memperlihatkan apa yang sebenarnya sedang ia pikirkan, apa yang saat ini sedang diinginkannya dan apa yang mau Haseo katakan.

Dan kini, Haseo mengatakan bahwa ia bersedia untuk berjalan bersama dengan_nya_. Dengan dirinya. Dengan Atoli. Dengan _Chigusa_.

(Di tempat inilah ia menemukan sosok itu—orang yang mau berusaha untuk terbang bersama dengannya. Bukan hanya dirinya yang terbang, dan bukan hanya bocah itu yang terbang, namun mereka berdualah yang akan melayang dan berputar-putar di antara taburan bintang kejora.

Kini ia tahu bahwa ia mampu bersinar untuk kesekian kalinya, bahwa ia bisa bercahaya sekali lagi.

Dan berdua, mereka akan terbang.)

* * *

Bila sebuah cerita di mulai, maka suatu saat cerita itu pun juga akan berakhir. Setiap pementasan akan memiliki tenggat waktu di mana tirai panggung akan dipanggil dan menutupi segala-galanya. Pertemuan dua insan yang terjadi pasti akan mencapai titik dimana keduanya harus saling mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan masing-masing. Bunga-bunga berwarna pelangi yang tumbuh di padang rumput, suatu saat hanya akan layu dan pergi menuju keketiadaan. Sementara semua pangeran yang ada di dunia ini, pada akhirnya akan menemukan putri dambaan dan akan mendapatkan kebahagian yang terus menerus mereka cari.

Segala hal ini terjadi dan berputar layaknya sebuah cakram, kau tahu.

(Dan bagi Peter Pan, saat itu adalah detik-detik ketika ia akan bertemu kembali dengan Wendy.

Kau seharusnya ikut senang, bukan, wahai Tinkerbell?)

* * *

Yang dapat ia rasakan di dalam tubuhnya saat itu hanyalah sakit, sakit, dan sakit. Nyeri itu jauh lebih menyiksa daripada sayatan-sayatan yang seringkali ia goreskan di pergelangan tangan, lebih menyakitkan daripada pukulan yang ibu dan ayah berikan di kala nilainya menurun. Luka itu tidak bisa ia sentuh, tidak bisa ia tiup dan obat-obatan P3K yang ada di rumah tidak mampu untuk menyembuhkannya.

Ia bahkan tidak tahu apakah rasa sakit itu benar-benar ada atau tidak.

Namun melihat mereka berdiri di sana menimbulkan perasaan aneh; membuatnya merasa bahwa ia hanyalah sesuatu yang akan mengganggu keserasian mereka. Di depan altar itu, dibanjiri oleh cahaya mentari senja yang merembes dari jendela besar di belakang, keduanya terlihat bagaikan pangeran dan putri yang telah menemukan satu dengan yang lainnya. Mereka mengingatkannya kepada kepingan-kepingan mozaik yang dapat tersusun kembali setelah sekian lama tercerai-berai.

Mereka—Haseo dan Shino—seperti robekan foto yang kini telah direkatkan kembali.

Atoli turut bersuka cita, tentu saja. Ia telah memperhatikan Haseo sejak dulu, menyaksikan dan merekam seluruh perjuangan yang dilakukannya hanya untuk Shino dan sekarang, seluruh usaha itu telah terbalaskan. Shino ada di sini, tersenyum lembut dengan aura tenang yang menyelimutinya dan sifat dewasa yang sama sekali tidak Atoli miliki. Haseo membutuhkan segala hal itu, dan pastinya, ia tidak memerlukan perempuan tanpa warna seperti dirinya, yang hanya bisa terisak dan terus menerus melukiskan senyum palsu di wajah polos itu.

Karena itulah ia tertawa dan mengucapkan selamat kepada mereka berdua. Dan mungkin karena itu pulalah ia menangis dan memutuskan untuk kabur.

Sampai kapanpun, ia tetaplah seorang pengecut.

(Hei, Tinkerbell sayang, gunakanlah bubuk perimu. Kepakkan sayapmu secara perlahan, dan terbanglah menjauh.)

* * *

Atoli tidak pernah habis pikir mengapa semuanya bisa berakhir seperti ini.

Dalam setiap cerita petualangan yang sering ia baca, tokoh utama yang telah berjuang keras demi menyelamatkan sang putri akan selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Dan menurutnya, Haseo berhak untuk mendapatkan akhir yang bahagia, dan bukan akhir yang biasa saja seperti ini. Sudah sepatutnya bila Haseo mendapatkan perhatian khusus dari Shino, karena setiap tindakan yang dahulu ia lakukan, semuanya selalu dan selalu berlandaskan atas nama gadis itu.

Itulah sebab mengapa ia tidak bisa mengerti mengapa kini Haseo malah berdiri di depan situ.

(Bukankah Peter Pan selalu lebih mementingkan Wendy di atas segala-galanya?)

Ia ingin melontarkan berpuluh-puluh pertanyaan kepada pemuda itu. Ia ingin berteriak dan bertanya mengapa kamu berada di sini dan bukannya bersama Shino? Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini, bukankah kamu sudah berusaha keras dan terus menunggu datangnya hari ini? Atau, apakah jangan-jangan otakmu sudah rusak saking senangnya sehingga kamu malah salah mengenali orang, Haseo? Hei, hei, Haseo, kenapa kamu menghampiriku dan malah—malah meninggalkan Shino di belakang sana?

Namun, sebelum Atoli sempat menumpahkan seluruh kebingungan yang sedang terkumpul di dalam otaknya, tiba-tiba ia merasa bahwa waktu mungkin saja telah terhenti. Seakan-akan cahaya-cahaya gemerlap yang berterbangan mengeliling mereka tak lagi menari-nari dengan elok, dan air terjun yang saat ini sedang berdiri gagah di kejauhan, tidak lagi membiarkan butir-butir airnya untuk terjatuh dan pecah menabrak tanah.

Semuanya terasa seolah-olah hembusan angin tak lagi menggoyangkan rambut pirangnya, perasaan nyeri dan kesal yang sejak tadi melompat-lompat di dalam hati gadis itu kini telah sirna dengan mudah, dan yang ada di sini hanyalah Atoli dan Haseo (dengan senyuman—bukan, bukan seringai, kau tahu—yang jarang sekali diperlihatkan dan, oh—oh, apakah salah bila ia memohon kepada Tuhan agar dunia ini bisa berhenti berputar untuk selama-lamanya?).

Atoli menarik napas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya. Ia mengaitkan kedua telapak tangan, menekankannya ke depan dada dan setelah terdiam beberapa lama, memilih untuk berkata, "Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranmu, Haseo!"

Untuk menanggapinya, Haseo hanya mendengus. "Hah. Aku tak ingat bila aku pernah memintamu untuk mengerti." Ia mengangkat bahu dan senyumannya mulai berganti menjadi seringai.

Dan, walaupun Haseo tetap saja mengeluarkan sindiran-sindiran tajamnya, meskipun ia tidak mau memberitahukan apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya dan Shino di dalam katedral itu, Atoli tetap menyunggingkan senyuman dan berpikir bahwa mungkin, kini semuanya akan menjadi lebih baik.

Mungkin nanti, ia akan bangun dan teman-temannya masih akan menertawai dan melemparkan tatapan jijik. Lalu besok, bisa jadi orangtuanya akan mengkritik tentang cara belajar dan nilai-nilai pelajarannya yang tidak pernah mengalami peningkatan sama sekali. Dan mungkin lusa nanti ia akan mendapatkan masalah yang jauh lebih berat daripada sekarang, dan bisa saja nyanyian burung-burung dalam sangkar itu tak mampu lagi untuk menyelamatkannya.

Namun ia tahu bahwa lentera miliknya akan selalu menerangi koridor kelam ini.

(Bagaimanapun juga, kini ia telah berhasil menemukannya.

Di sini—di dalam The World ini. Tempat di mana tak ada seorang pun yang bernama Tinkerbell atau Wendy atau Peter Pan. Dunia di mana Atoli dan Haseo hidup, di mana Chigusa dan Ryou bertemu dan bersama-sama, mereka berusaha untuk merajut kisah mereka masing-masing.

Dan meski mereka tidak mempunyai debu peri atau pun sayap, namun hanya dengan bergandengan tangan dan tahu bahwa dunia ini masih tetap berputar, mereka akan mengarungi angkasa.

Layaknya cerita dongeng mana pun.)

* * *

Shino tersenyum sembari ia menengadahkan wajah, menatap langit jingga seraya sinar mentari sore mulai memeluk tubuhnya. Selagi bulir-bulir berkelip itu terus berputar-putar di sekitarnya, ia bergumam, "Apa kau melihat hal itu, Ovan?" Tatapannya melembut, dan ia menarik napas panjang sebelum kembali melanjutkan, "Bibit yang dulu kau tanam, sekarang ia sudah mekar dengan indah."

Ia menyandarkan tubuh pada pintu gereja, lalu bertanya, "Kau senang, bukan?"

Dan pertanyaan itu, hanya disambut dengan keheningan yang menyakitkan.

* * *

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

**Notes3: **Akhirnya fic yang ingin saya persembahkan kepada game dan pairing favorit saya ini selesai juga! Kenapa saya mengambil dongeng Peter Pan sebagai perumpamaan hubungan Shino/Haseo/Atoli? Karena, simpel saja, penampilan Atoli mengingatkan saya akan Tinkerbell.**  
Notes4: **Terima kasih sudah membaca. Berniat meninggalkan secuil review untuk saya? :)**  
**


End file.
